As an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile, a copying machine, and a composite machine thereof, for example, an ink jet recording apparatus is known. The ink jet recording apparatus with the liquid drop ejecting head as a recording head performs recording (image formation, character printing, image printing, and printing may be used as synonyms) by ejecting ink as recording liquid onto a medium to be recorded (hereinafter it is called paper form which is not limited to a paper as a material but it may be also called a recording medium, a transfer paper, a transfer material and recorded material).
However, since the liquid drop ejecting head performs recording by ejecting the liquid drop from a nozzle, a nozzle forming and precision have big influence on a jet characteristic of an ink drop. Also, it is known that surface properties of a nozzle formation member forming a nozzle hole affect the jet characteristic of an ink drop. When ink adheres to a circumference part of nozzle hole of the nozzle formation member surface and uneven ink gathering occurs, for example, it is known that inconvenience occurs such that an ejection course of an ink drop is changed, and variation occurs to size of an ink drop, and flight speed of an ink drop becomes unstable.
For the conventional liquid drop ejecting head, it is known that not only water-repellent processing to repel the ink (ink-repellent processing) on the surface of nozzle formation member forming a nozzle is given but also a collection of the wiped ink after cleaning of the nozzle surface is accumulated and there is a problem that the paper surface is touched the collection of the wiped ink and pollute the paper surface, a water-repellent processing is provided on the opposite surface facing a surface and the side of a nozzle cover, also the water-repellent processing is provided on a head base to fix the head when the nozzle cover which covers outer parts of the nozzle formation member is provided.
Patent Document 1: JP 3457458
Patent Document 2: JP 2001-310476,A
Patent Document 3: JP 2002-067288,A